Porcelain Angel
by Hereiko Nakashima
Summary: Kagome is a lady in ancient China, and Inu Yasha is one of the emperor's (many) sons. Put two and tow together, and i think you get the idea. I sck at summerys, so sugesstons are welcome. please r/r.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, what's up? This is a fic I wrote a while ago that I got bored with and stopped writing. Anyways, pleas r/r this. I'll be really hurt if you don't.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inu Yasha, then the sky would be red. ^.^;; where did that come from?  
  
Claimer:don't even think about stealing my idea. If you do I'll haunt you for the rest of your life. Porcelein Angel  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
"Lady Kagome? Lady Kagome? Where are you?"  
  
Kagome couldn't help but snicker at the sight of the two maids' clueless faces. Those two were new in the Hiragrashi household. It was obvious because if you lived here as long as some of the other staff members had, you wouldn't be as gullible as those two were. And that was saying something.  
  
"Where on earth is she?!" demanded a furious voice.  
  
Whoops. Looks like I'm going to be in big doo-doo now, Kagome thought skeptically as she looked down into the beet-red face of her 35-year-old mother. Bright red silken garments with a white skirt and cloak, lined with elegant red stichings, it was almost impossible to tell she was over thirty. With as wonderfully made up face as hers and a fugure up to boot, a normal person would naturally assume she was twenty.  
  
She acts like she's my older sister, than my mother, Kagome thought to herself skeptically.  
  
"I-I'm sorry mistress," the maid sputtered helplessly under the scrutiny of Kagome's mother's piercing gaze,  
  
"she told us that she wanted a moment alone while we were dressing her, and when we turned around she disappeared!"  
  
Her mother fumed in frustration as she stomped around shaking her head so hard that the pearl pins that attempted to keep her hair in place fell our, with two maids following in pursuit.  
  
"That little Ingrate! That ungrateful little- does she know what I do through to find her suiters? After everything I've done for her! Why, under normal cercumstaces she should be easy to marry off. But with a dreadful personaliy like that, I'll never be a grandmother!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes in annoiyance as she muttered, "Would she be happier if I was one of those sluts who slept around with her guards and bore a child before marrying? Does she even know what that does to your reputaion?"  
  
Her mother threw her silken handkerchief down on the floor as she screamed," A girl as feisty and disobedient as her has to- why if I had half the changes she had-It is almost impossible to have someone as kind and good as that nice Lord Hojo! Why, if she's already turned down all the other suiters..if she dosen't get married to him..why I will be the laughing stock of the whole city..its all that-why that-"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes as she watched her mother storm around like a angry old hen with the two maids tailing her. She could practically see the stream rolling out of that old bat's ears. If she keeps this up, she'll ruin her new clothes, Kagome thought to herself, and that will make her even more pissed  
  
Oh well, its time to get this show on the road! , she thought to herself, a mischeivious spark igniting almost instantly in her dark, almond eyes. Lady Tsubasa's head snapped around when her keen ears picked up a soft rustle. Her dark brown almond eyes narrowed in suspicioun as she scanned the scenery around her, her eyes searching, taking in every detail.  
  
Oh, nuts, Kagome thought to herself. Oh well, here goes nothing. She gathered her legs under her as she prepared to jump. Tsubasa's screamed as a noise came from the bushes.  
  
"You-" Kagome laughed as she jumped on the gate, throwing back her knapsack as she stood on the wall.  
  
"Sayanara ya Suckers!!!"  
  
Lady Tsubasa's face turned red with fury as she and now the entire household pursued Kagome. "Get back here you little."  
  
Kagome snikered to herself as she ran jumped down to the other side. Good luck, she thought to herself skeptically. 'cuz this time I'm not coming back.  
  
"Princess Jade from the eastern province? "  
  
"Too fat. Looks more like a fat old pig to me. she could stand to lose a few pounds"  
  
"Lady Emerald from the northern province?"  
  
"Too skinny. She's a walking talking skeletan. I don't think I it'll be very comfortable sleeping next to a bag a bones"  
  
"Lady Pearl from the west?"  
  
"Too macho. She looks more like a man to me. I don't want those aprentacies of yours to get any ideas"  
  
"What about Princess Ruby from the from the south?"  
  
"Too willowy. She needs to get a life. All she says is "yes m'lord" and "Of course". If I wanted to marry a servant then I'd atleast get one who has a great bod up to boot. Maybe one of the old man's concubines will do. They seem pretty hot to me."  
  
"Lord Inu Yasha!"  
  
high counciller Myoga threw down the parchment in exasperaion.  
  
"Won't you even look at one of them?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked up skeptically at a furious Myoga.  
  
"hello? One glance was enough. I barely made it out alive the first time. I don't want to die yet. Set them up with the old man. He seems plenty interested in them"  
  
Myoga signed as he beat his head on the elegant red-wood table. "what will his majesty say? If you don't get married off soon, then your older brother will get the throne for sure! And I'll be finished. And don't talk to your father that way! I'd treat him with more respect if I were you! do you know what he did to the last person who ..grumble grumble"  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes as he sat back in his chair.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, what ever. Look, I'll look into it okay?" He signed as he looked outside into the blue sky. I wonder when this will all end.  
  
What do you think? Do you like it? Please tell me, okay? I would like 5 reveiws for the first chapter. .these auther notes are starting to sound alike. 


	2. Watch it!

Hi! I updated! Sorry, I'm not really as hyper as I useally am, so I'm not going to be as weir d as I usually am.  
  
Disclaimer: Be glad. Be very glad.  
  
Claimer: don't steal ideas! Its annoying! And disturbing.  
  
Saori- tanks! You're the first person who said that.  
  
Inu Baby- Minako, I honestly don't think In u Yasha would marry you if you paid him. ^^;; no pun intenden..  
  
Demonblade- You're so nice * sniff sniff *!  
  
Ryu-chan- I posted it! And I promise this chapter will be longer! That is if I don't get into a writer's block.^^;;  
  
Person who didn't leave a name- Yeah, I know. I'm sorry if its like some of the other fanfics. I'll try harder to make it..yeah  
  
Lil-tenshi- I'm sorry, I think she is. But don't worry, I hate her guts too so I'll try to change some of it so Inu Yasha hates her. ^^;;  
  
Demon Chan-Um.. I was thinking something different. but They will meet! I promise!  
  
p-120- I have no clue what time pereiod it was. I think it is either ming or chin. I don't know. I think I'll have to do some reaserch @.@ Um.. I'm sorry if you were confused when it changed. I think I'll try harder to make sure to make the scenery changes more noticeable. ^^;;  
  
nikki- Tanks! I'll make longer chapters and update more often. @.@  
  
vicious wolf- I have no idea why the princesses have gem names. I think I did that unconsciously. In this story, Kagome is wearing this traditional Chinese thingie. I think it was supposed to have pants underneath, but I'd die wearing that if I was her. I'll have her change clothes later. ^^;;  
  
Eikos butterfly -I posted the next chapter! Sorry, I think that was a stupid comment.  
  
Nim- her mom is defiantly not the same. I think she was more.. Motherly.. ^^;;  
  
Snowgirl- I updated! ^^;; sorry, just alittle hyper now.  
  
Porcelain Angel  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed in relief when she hoisted her satin jacket over her head. That was really starting to get uncomfortable, she thought to herself as she took off her skirt. I wonder how much I could get for this.better put this in my sack so that old bag won't get her greedy little eyes on it.  
  
"Hey! Are you done yet?" Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance as she yelled, "Almost! Just give me a little more time."  
  
she could hear the old woman's grumbling but then again, innkeepers today were so stingy. They wouldn't even let a lost girl rest without being an nuisance. The least they could do was give her enough time to change into something that was actually movable. Did she know how annoying it was to walk in a skirt that dragged to the floor with constant fear of damaging the merchandise?  
  
"Open this door right now! Op-" The innkeeper threw the door open only to see an empty room.  
  
The matronly old woman's beady little eyes widened in anger as she muttered, "Why that-she could have atleast given me a tip!"  
  
Kagome signed as she threw back her braided hair. Dressed in a turquise archer's jacket tied back with a green sash and her long black hair in a long braid down her back, it was almost impossible to tell the difference between her and the common peasant. She smiled mischieviously as she stepped into the street.  
  
"Look out China, here I come."  
  
~*~  
  
"Lord Inu Yasha."  
  
"Whadaya want," he grumbled as he looked up from his supposed "studies".  
  
"Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
High counciller Myoga strode over and snatched the book out of Inu Yasha's hand as he snapped, "Busy doing foolish nonsense. I told you, if you don't pay more attention to you studies, the emperor will have my head! And that basterd Jaken will mock me! do you know how hard it is. hey! Are you even listening to me! arrgh! Boys these days have no respect whatsoever!"  
  
yeah yeah, whatever, Inu Yasha thought as he headed out the room. The old man was so busy preaching his propaganda that he totally forgot about Inu Yasha and wouldn't have known if you stuck a knife in his throat. What and idiot.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked up, only to narrow his eyes in hate.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Garbed in elegant pink silk, she made an imposing figure. Pale rosy pearls adorned her exquisite tiara matching her cheeks. Yes, she was pretty, but heck she was also the bitch from hell.  
  
Kagura looked down at Inu Yasha with malice in her cold eyes as she said, " quiet you fool. I would be more respectful of your elder brother's first wife if I were you. I wonder what your father would do if he knew about your studies. I'm even surprised there are people even interested in a little twit like you."  
  
"Why you-"  
  
A malicious glint sparkled in her eye as she taunted, "Everyone knows the only reason the emperor puts up with you is that ratty old mother of yours. If she wasn't here you wouldn't be alive today. But then again, you were always a little twit."  
  
"You-"  
  
"Enough."  
  
The two turned around to come face-to face with and angry Sessoumaru. His cold eyes looked over at them with cool benediction as he calmly said, "Inu Yasha, please treat her with more respect. I wouldn't want father to get upset, now of all times. You know what he does when he's mad."  
  
He looked over at Kagura coolly as he continued, "Kagura, he's my younger brother, not a servant. I suggest you not treat him like one."  
  
Kagura instantly became all sweet and sugarly, cllingling on to sessoumaru's arm and resting her head on his shoulder as she whispered words of praise of her *cough cough * loving husband. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes when he heard things like "Oh, sessoumaru, of course that I wouldn't be unkind to Inu Yasha! " and "He is such a darling, so cute to! I would die to have a little brother like him".  
  
What a suck up. He thought to himself as he walked into his inner chambers. Only a total dufus would fall for something as fake as that. Even I could do a better job.  
  
He winced as his long black hair snagged on his cap. Crap, why the heck did they make these things so freakn' comblicated. And who was the dimwhit that said men had to have long hair?  
  
~*~  
  
"15 silver tael" Kagome snapped.  
  
The man glared at her with utmost loathing as he narrowed his eyes and said, "5. that's my final offer. Take it or leave it."  
  
Kagome huffed in annoyance as she sold her female garments for 5 silver tael. The man smiled at her in a way that made her want to wring his neck before he paid and left.  
  
"I hope he withers up and dies," she muttered to herself as she walked down the street, carefully placing her money under her jacket where the pickpocketers couldn't get to it.  
  
"Stupid old man."  
  
~*~  
  
"stupid, stupid, stupid," Inu Yasha muttered as he walked down the streets. If he had known how disorderly and dirty it would have been, he wouldn't of come. The people were rude and amazingly obnoxious. Funny, he had never noticed that back when he was still the prince. But then again, rudeness to royalty would result in death or worst.  
  
He was shaken out of his reverie when he bumped into another young man.  
  
"Watch it pal."  
  
He muttered as he shoved him out of the way.  
  
"Watch it yourself. You're the one who bumped into me!"  
  
the youth said as he turned around, his amound eyes flaming. The youth was amazingly small and skinny for a boy. Actually more wiry but then again. By the looks of things, the boy was probably underfed and the child of one of those super-poor beggars. But then what beggar could afford clothes as good as those? He probably stole them, Inu Yasha thought to himself .  
  
"I did not! It was you!"  
  
"Hey, don't blame me if you are a toltal dufus."  
  
"Look who's talking dipwad."  
  
"why you-"  
  
By then there was a crowd around them and there were several shouts of "fight, fight" Suddenly, a man broke throught the crowd and yelled, "its him!" Behind him were a large group of the palace guards.  
  
Oh shitt, I am so screwed, Inu Yasha thought to himself,  
  
"hey, are you going to answer me?!" the youth demanded.  
  
Inu Yasha signed as he grabbed the youth's hand muttering, "Talk later. Gotta go!"  
  
I'm really sorry if the second chapter wasn't as good as the first one. If you don't like it I'll rewrite it.. if I have time. anyways, I would really like the same amount of reviews for chapter 2 as for chapter 1..  
  
PS. If you're waiting for the updates on any of my other stories, please be patient. I'll update them when I have time.in the mean time. review! 111111111111111 


	3. You jerk!

Hi! What's up? I'm really sorry for the delay on the update. I have been really busy lately, and it wasn't that I didn't want to update, it was that I didn't have a lot of time. I'm going to update all the other fanfics as soon as possible.  
  
Sorena27- Thank you! I updated!  
  
Bo0kWoRm- um..okay.. (Hereiko Nakashima is at a temporary loss for words). I take that as a compliment.  
  
BReAkAh GuRl- Actually, I think it was some nameless guy on the street. ^^;; but that is the way they meet!  
  
Inu Baby- Um. originally I was going to have it like that, but then I decided to change it. And I resent that! I so am not that bad at spelling! Hey, I'm better that you are!!  
  
Blue Moon- I updated!  
  
DemonBlade- Tanks! I made this chapter longer then the oters!  
  
vicious-wolf- I think I know what you're talking about but I'm not really sure.. Yeah, I know its kind hard to imagine ANYONE in the IY cast with a Chinese hairdo..do you read Fushigi Yugi? Just imagine them with the cast of Fushigi Yugi's hairstyles. And omnigod, I watch those Chinese things to!  
  
Nim- I'm really sorry if I made everyone seem mean and kinda rude. It was not what I was aiming for., moreover I think it was more accidental than intentional,.but I'll work harder to make each of the characters personalitys more distinguishable. Thanks for the heads-up! Oh, and by the way, if this kind of thing happens in the future, please tell me, because.. Yeah  
  
Snowgirl- I updated! I updated! And they are going to meet in this chapter, I swear, I swear! Umm.. ( Hereiko Nakashima looks over to where Snowgirl was. Snowgirl is lying on the floor. Hereiko Nakasima- um.^^;;;;;; suddenly police comes and leads Hereiko Nakashima out in handcuffs,.. ^^:; sorry, I just had to get that out of my system.) They will meet!  
  
Cherrymacha- I'm really sorry for leaving you out on the 2nd chapter. um it was an accident and I'll try not to make this happen in the future. I'm sorry if I made her just a little too manly in the first chapter. In the future, I will try harder to make her more like a girl... ^^:: Thanks, and by the way, what part of China are you from? Just curious  
  
  
  
Porcelain Angel  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
Kagome signed as she walked down the street. I'm home free, from here on, she thought to herself contently, crossing her arms around the back of her head. Yup, I'm home free.  
  
"Gangway!"  
  
She was shaken out of her reverie when she saw a boy run straight toward her, his long, black braid swishing behind him. Behind them was a mob of people who looked just alittle too happy, and from the looks of things, probably every guard in the imperial palace. She couldn't help but suppress a laugh at the sight of palace guards chasing one boy. Man, he really must have done something to piss them off, she thought to herself.  
  
"Come back here, your Majesty!" cried the guards behind him.  
  
What the.. she barely had enough time to react when the boy suddenly grabbed for her purse and threw it in behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Free money! 17 gold in the purse! Eternal life and longlivity to whoever gets it!" he yelled as he ran right past her. Suddenly, it seemed that all of China was out there, trying to be the one to get the purse. What a bunch of idiots, he thought to himself as he ran down the street.  
  
Why that- Kagome's face turned bright red, with fury as she screamed, "Get back here you thief!"  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha signed as he sat down with exhaustion. That was a stroke of genius, throwing the purse at the guards. If he knew the people well, then he knew that at least 75% of the peasants were trying to get the purse. Geez, those people are so stingy and poor, who knows what lengths they'll go to get that money?  
  
I wonder if anyone actually bought that luck and longlivity speech. He- llo? What kind of duma** would actually buy that crap. Most of the time if someone used that speech, it usually meant that they were scamming something and was trying to people to buy something that no one in his right mind would actually buy. That old man Myoga had done it so many times that by now, he knew the speech forward and backwards.  
  
"That ought to have slowed them down," he said to himself with a little chuckle.  
  
"Thief!"  
  
What the- He had barely enough time to react when a compact fist lodged itself on his cheek. Pain seared though him as he jumped back.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?!" he cried as he rubbed his swollen cheek. He came face to face to the same person who he almost ran into. He jumped back as he stuttered, "You-your-its-"  
  
Kagome glared at him furiously as she stooped over and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"You owe me!"  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
She stuck out her hand as she yelled, "I want my dough back, now pronto!"  
  
Inu Yasha laughed as he nervously scratched his back. "Oh, that. I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd mind!"  
  
Kagome slapped him as angry tears welled up in her almond-brown eyes.  
  
"You jerk! It wasn't just that! I had to sell the clothes my grandmother hand-made for me to get that! You don't understand anything at all!"  
  
Oh man, he thought to himself. Me and my big stupid mouth. He looked down at her as he kneeled down. His golden eyes softened as he held out a silken handkerchief.  
  
"Here."  
  
She looked up at him, teary-eyed as she took his handkerchief.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He grinned at her as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry that I took something that was important to you without asking. Here, maybe this will cover the sum of the money that you lost."  
  
Kagome nodded as she took the silk purse emptying its contents on the palm of her hand. Her almond-brown eyes widened as she mentally calculated the sum of money in the palm of her hand.  
  
"This-this is-"  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall hitting his head against the wall in annoyance.  
  
"Look if its not enough, I'll pay you back some other way."  
  
Geez, and I thought I was rich, Kagome thought as she slowly put the coins back into the purse, one at a time. Wouldn't want to lose one coin. One of these is worth a fortune! I can probably rent an inn and use this to pay for my lodgings for a month! No, even a year! 25 gold tael, jeez, that's what-17, 50 times what I had? This guy must be loaded. I wonder who his parents are.  
  
He looked over at her and smiled at her. "By the way, what's your name?" She looked up at him, her eyes red-rimmed as she muttered, "Kagome."  
  
"Hey, You're a girl right?"  
  
"Wha? Where did that come from?!" she shrieked as she shot up in surprise.  
  
Inu Yasha signed as he crossed his arms behind his back. "Well, I think you look like this girl I saw once. I think her name was Kikyou or something.. Anyways, no offense but, you don't really act like any guy I know."  
  
Kagome glared up at him as she muttered, "Yeah? You got a problem with it! You know, don't even think about trying anything funny! Just because I'm a girl dosen't mean I'm defenseless."  
  
Inu Yasha laughed as he cupped her cheek. "Nah, I think you're actually kinda cute.that is when you're not acting all macho!"  
  
"Hey! I resent that!"  
  
However, this little love scene was rudely interrupted when....  
  
"Your Majesty!"  
  
"Crap they've found us!" Inu Yasha muttered as he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Um, where exactly are we going?" Kagome asked as they ran down the alley. "And why are the palace guards chasing you? you're not going to take me to a bearau are you? And by the way, who are you!"  
  
Inu Yasha stared at her with an incredulous expression on his face.  
  
"Do you really think I'm that shallow?"  
  
She looked up at him, annoyance written all over her face.  
  
"Well, what else would they be chasing you for?"  
  
"Look, it's a long story, I'll explain it to you when- whaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
Inu Yasha came to a skidding halt when he saw who was infront of him.  
  
"Your Majesty!" Inu Yasha jumped back when he came face to face to one of the royal guards.  
  
"Um. other way!" he yelled as he dragged Kagome with him.  
  
"Ow, ow ow! That hurts you jerk! You can stand to be alittle more gentle, you know!"  
  
"Oh, and get captured by the guards?! Hey, do you think you can run alittle faster?!"  
  
Kagome glared at him as she gasped for breath. "Hey! I'm physically challenged wha-hey! What do you think you're doin?!"  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes as he picked Kagome up into his arms carried her as he ran down the alley.  
  
"Look, if you keep running like you did, then we'll be finished. This way is a lot faster. Besides, I still haven't paid you off for the money I took."  
  
He suddenly came to a skidding halt as he found a pair of cold golden eyes staring down at him.  
  
"Inu Yasha. "  
  
Gyaaaaaah! A cliffhanger! (Well, sort of. if you think about it. oh never mind!) how did that happen? Anyways, please r/r please! I really want to know what you think of it and any suggestions are also welcome.. (I read the original version and I ended up revising everything! Ideas are welcome!)  
  
PS I would also really appreciate it if you r/r any other of the fics I wrote! Thanks! 


	4. Busted!

Yay! At long last. another chapter.  
  
  
  
I was actually planning to post this up last week, but due to some circumstances out of my control, I couldn't post it until today. ^^;; Really sorry.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- No, unfortunately I do not own IY and co.  
  
  
  
Claimer- Please don't steal my idea. I worked very hard on it and wrote it out five different times because it didn't meet my expectations. ^^;; I tend to be a bit of a perfectionist.  
  
  
  
Sakura-Princess- I updated! And I'm planning on finishing it, so don't worry  
  
  
  
Anonymous- I Updated!  
  
  
  
DemonBlade- Thankx! ^_________________________________________________________^ (Hereiko Nakashima has now officially stretched her mouth way out) ^^;;  
  
  
  
Ana- Thanks! I'll make the chapters longer.  
  
  
  
Laura-chan- um....... Thanks! ^^;; I'm really glad you like it.  
  
  
  
IyandKH4ever- I really agree with that. ^^;; I think I should try to make Kagome more feminine. ^^;;  
  
  
  
chiyoko chan- I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Trys hard to dodge inanimous objects being flung at her*  
  
  
  
Snowgirl;- Thank you! ^^;; I'll put more waff!  
  
  
  
sorena27- Thank you! I'm really glad you like it! I updated!  
  
  
  
Fire Tiger- Thanks! Here's the next chapter!  
  
  
  
zel no miko- sorry..^^;;; I think I kinda messed up.  
  
  
  
cherrymecha- THE PERSON IS- (hereiko-chan slaps her hand over her own mouth) I'm glad though. Anyways, I think its cool that you're from Beijing! My aunt's from there! I'm from Shanghai  
  
  
  
vicious-wolf- You did? That's cool. What I ended up doing is checking out every single Fushigi Yugi Movie from ther library and glued my eyes to the TV. ^^;; I updated!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Porcelain Angel  
  
  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
  
  
  
  
Sessoumaru glared down at Inu Yasha as slapped him across the cheek. Kagome gave out a faint gasp as Inu Yasha rolled to the ground.  
  
  
  
"You.."  
  
  
  
She put a hand on his arm and looked up at Sessoumaru fearfully. He stared down at her with cold benidicton as he snapped, "Disgusting. That should teach you to run out on us."  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha winced as he touched the bright red mark on his face. He had forgotten what day it was.. He knew Sessoumaru was angry.. Very angry.  
  
  
  
He briefly remembered a moment in his childhood the last time Sessoumaru had gotten this angry. He closed his golden eyes as he replayed that day's events.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
  
  
Eight-year-old Inu Yasha is running around in the castle while his servants chase after him. He laughed as he sent a vase down, one at a time.  
  
  
  
Suddenly he knocks down a portrait of a woman, sending it crashing into little pieces.  
  
  
  
"You!"  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha turns around and sees Sessoumaru. Inu Yasha laughs and runs over to hug him, trampling all over the portrait.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Sesoumaru grabs Inu Yasha and sends him flying across the room, crashing into the servant.  
  
  
  
"Get away from me"  
  
  
  
  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha closed his eyes as he rested his head against Kagome's shoulder. He never did forgive me, he thought to himself sadly.  
  
  
  
Since that day, communication between the two stopped. Where there had once been sibling love, was replaced by loathing and hatred. I'm sorry..  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome's blue eyes grew wide with fear as she realized who that person was. Tha-that's the first born prince of the empire.. ! the empress's son!, she thought franticly as fear threaded through her senses.  
  
  
  
Disheveled now, her hair stream around her, like a black cape. Dirt smeared her frightened face as her hair fell past her face. She looked like a peasant, a child, still unknowing of the world.  
  
  
  
Her frightened blue eyes darted to the boy as she thought, What could he have possibly done to anger him? Who is he.?  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha glared at Sessoumaru as he picked himself up. His eyes met Sessoumaru's defiantly as he muttered,"Forgive me Elder Brother I-"  
  
  
  
"Silence."  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha bowed down his head as glared down at the ground in defeat.  
  
  
  
Sessoumaru's cold golden eyes traveled over to Kagome as a cold smile quirked on his lips.  
  
  
  
"I see. So this was the reason, eh?"  
  
  
  
Kagome looked over at Inu Yasha, puzzled as she whispered, "What is he talking about?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha shoved her aside as he stepped out infront of her protectively. "Leave her out of this, Elder Brother. She is but a friend I met today."  
  
  
  
Sessoumaru threw back his braid as he snapped, "Who ever she is, she is still coming with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
He laughed maliciously at Inu Yasha's horrified expression.  
  
  
  
"No, not that way. I am not father. Beside, if she is a friend of yours, then we all must meet her, and by that I mean all of us, especially father."  
  
  
  
He smiled as he stepped onto his carridge.  
  
  
  
"I will see you two later."  
  
  
  
Kagome looked around herself nervously as she mentally sweatdropped. A heavily armed palace guard on each side and a sword pressed against my throat.. Hm. I'm guessing that this is not the right time to slip.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! Not so rough! Watch the leg," Kagome yelled as she was carted into the carridge.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes as he settled next to a hysterical Kagome. "They won't listen to you, you know. They only take orders from Sessoumaru. And when they do, it is usually for their own personal benefit. Believe me, I would know."  
  
  
  
Kagome lowered her eyes as she muttered, "I know that."  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha put his hands behind his back as he said, "So why did you do that?"  
  
  
  
Kagome glared up at him as she said between clenched teeth, "Well, come to think of it, this is your fault. Come to think of it, I don't even know your name."  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha turned around looked out the window. "Look, this is a family thing. I know you have a lot of questions for me now, but look. I'll answer them all later. Hey are you even listening?"  
  
  
  
Kagome looked over to Inu Yasha as she said, "Hey, we've stopped." (Inu Yasha proceeds to fall down anime style).  
  
  
  
The door flap was flung open as the guard stuck his head in and shouted, "Out you go.."  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha jumped down and held out his hand to help Kagome. She stepped down nervously as she timidly scanned her surroundings.  
  
  
  
All around her golden roofed palaces surrounded her as she could see elegantly garbed courtesans walking around and whispering. For a while she had no idea what they were whispering about, but after she looked down at herself, she saw the reason.  
  
  
  
Duh, I'm wearing guy clothes, she thought to herself. Oh boy, I'm the friend of an apparently escaped convict and I'm lucky enough to go to the Imperial Palace in this getup. Oh boy, this just keeps on getting better and better. Man, I'm just glad my mother isn't here.  
  
  
  
"Hey how did we-"  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked around for the boy but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
  
  
"Um. where did he go?"  
  
  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
  
  
She whipped around and saw a richly garbed young woman with several servants standing behind her.  
  
  
  
Good God, there must be tens and hundreds of them, she thought to herself nervously. Man, am I in some kind of trouble or something?  
  
  
  
"Y-yes?" she stuttered nervously.  
  
  
  
The woman bowed as she said, her head lowered respectfully, "Please come with us."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome nervously looked in to the mirror.  
  
  
  
The person who stared back at her was not a total stranger. Her hand gently touched her face nervously, almost as if she was afraid to break it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now dressed in and ivory white robes lined with pink stitchings, and both a pink skirt and tunic, she looked more like a princess, then the tomboy that she was.  
  
  
  
  
  
Her face cleaned and powdered as pale as the moon, her eyes as dark almonds now shone with an unknown light.  
  
  
  
  
  
Is this really me? , she thought to herself. As she reached her hand out and touched the mirror, as if not really believing it was really there.  
  
  
  
The person staring back at me. is she really me?  
  
  
  
She turned around when she heard a rough voice behind her.  
  
  
  
"Miss Kagome, the emperor is ready to receive you in his court."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ack! Another cliffhanger! And this time it really was accidental. Anyways, please r/r!  
  
  
  
PS I know this is getting really old, but I would really like it if some one r/r Angel Reborn. I haven't been getting many reviews for that. ^^;;  
  
  
  
PPS If you want me to r/r any of your fics, just tell me, and I will. ^^ 


	5. You're what!

Hey, what's up? I know, I have been a bad girl for not updating. Sorry, but my mom's really pressuring me to focus on my studies and get good grades. I think there is a little fluff in this chappie. depends on your point of view.  
Disclaimer: no, I don' own IY and Co.  
Claimer: don' steal my idea! I'll get realy mad if you do!  
  
Presenting.. Hereiko Nakashima's thank you list!  
  
Phets- thanks! I updated!  
cleanfreak'89 -this chappie's extra long!  
SurfAngel-Thank you! I'm really glad you think so!  
helenoftroy10288 -I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to!  
fallen-anqel-Thank you! I updated!  
Sakura-Princess- I'm sorry! I really don't mean to write cliffhangers! I just do them accidentally!  
IYandKH4ever- Really? That's really cool! I think the capital is the Forbidden City in Beijing.  
Gwenivere- Thanks! You're the first person to ever say that to me!  
Miko of Ice Warrior of Heart-It's here! The next chappie! Okay, that was really cheesy. ^^;;  
Anne-twilight-it's Inu/Kag. I wuz gonna e-mail you, only my computers acting up, so I didn't get the chance.  
BoOkWoRm -it's updated!  
ForestKarma-I'm sorry.. Anyways, I'm really happy you like it!  
Laura-chan -yeah, sessys kinda mean.. But don't worry! He'll get nicer!  
FireTiger- Thank you!  
vicious-wolf -really? I think I did. I dunno. do you know who's in it?  
Anonymous- um. but I just started it.  
nekapika -Really? I'll do that!  
cherrymecha- did you really? That's so cool! Do you know a Chinese band named F4?  
Miaka Kiri-Really? That's cool.  
AnimeFreak -I'm sorry! It was an accident! I swear!  
Sage- I totally agree! I'm glad you like her character in this fic!  
sorena27-I'm sorry! Anyways, I updated!  
Snowgirl-Yeah, she's kinda weird thus far. I be sure to put in more fluff in the later chappies!  
Porcelain Angel  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
Kagome raised her head as she timidly walked into the emperor's court. It was a picture of lavish wealth. The emperor's consorts garbed in elegant silken robes, precious jewels adorning all the ones behind him. Every single one, every aspect, down to the lowliest servant looked like he was someone. And then she realized something-they all had one thing in common- power.  
" Lady Kagome, Bow before the emperor," called one of the imperial officers.  
Kagome hastily kneeled down and lowered her head as the emperor came into the room. Garbed in elagant golden robes, he stood out from those around him, making them insignifigant in against his royal presence. A noble aura surrounded he and those around him. He was old, as old as her father himself, and yet in his eyes she saw the soul of a child, the almond orbs shining with an unknown light. It was as if he was a boy trapped in the body of an elderly man. And yet.  
He looks so familiar. she thought to herself as she carefully studied his features. The wrinkled skin, the graying hair, they were all familiar, somehow, in a way none could see. I have seen him somewhere. she thought mildly. This man. I know him.  
"Lady Kagome," came a sharp voice. The emperor's, "Tell me, did you have any thing to do with Inu Yasha's recent escape?"  
"What?!"  
Kagome shrieked as she jumped to her feet indignantly. First her dress, and now this? What were they smok'n?  
About the exact moment she jumped, so did the officers of the royal court. Two of them jumped up and shoved her head down, forcing her to bow to the emperor.  
"You dare to speak to His Majesty in such a uppity tone?" one hissed, spraying spit in Kagome's shiny hair.  
"Uppity my bum," she muttered crossly as she tried to clean the spit from her hair. "And watch the hair! I just got it washed!"  
"Street trash like you is not even worth the dirt on his robes," The other shrieked, dirtying her new robes with his grubby hands.  
Why you- her eyes flared red as she tightened her fist, "Get your grimy hands offa me," Kagome growled as she threw them off of her, easily sending them flying towards the rest of their little friends.  
Infuriated by this show of impudence, the emperor jumped up and shouted for the palace guards to seize her. "Take her out of here and throw her out!" he shouted as he slammed his fan down on the table. "And send for the executioner!"  
Me and my big mouth, Kagome thought dejectedly as the guards walked up to her. Why did I have to be so foolhardy and open my stupid mouth? She winced as guards began to drag her out the door. Good grief, I'm starting to sound like my mom!  
"Stop right there!"  
For a moment time froze. The double doors were flung open carelessly, golden light spilling onto the emperor. She turned around, half dazed with fear and hope. Am I saved..?  
~*~  
Kagome whipped around the moment she heard the sound of the double doors flung open. Her almond eyes grew wide with shock when she saw the face of her savior.  
"I-it's you!"  
Dressed in a tunic made of green peacock down and a cloack of embroidered black silk, he made a formidable sight. With a crown of gold on his head, there was no denying who he was.  
"P-prince Inu Yasha!" the royal officer exclaimed. Hastily bowing his head down to the young prince, the rest of the court followed suit, lowering their heads to the ground. Inu Yasha stepped up to Kagome and threw the guards off of her. He smiled down at her, his eyes sparkling as he offered his hand.  
Kagome looked up into his eyes, slightly taken aback as he lifted her up, trembling. "Who are you?" she whispered. "Who are you?"  
~*~  
Emperor Inutaisho smiled down fondly at his youngest son as he watched him pull Lady Kagome to her feet. The expression on the young girl's face was almost comical, her almond eyes wide with shock. Looks like someone forgot something, he thought, an amused smile quirking over his lips.  
" Seventh Prince Inu Yasha," the emperor said, addressing his youngest son formally. "What brings you to my court?"  
He looked up at his father , kneeling down to bow at his father. Kagome looked from father to son, back and forth. What is going on? She thought, confusion registering on her face. Did I miss something?  
Inu Yasha looked at his father calmly as he said, "Father, you must excuse my friend. She has nothing to do with my escape from the palace. I met her today, and she was kind enough to show me around the city, with no knowledge of who I was."  
Woah, woah, woah. Father?! Kagome stared at Inu Yasha, pure shock registering on her pretty face. Boy, you got some serious explain'n to do.  
The emperor smiled as he nodded in agreement. "Very well spoken son." Turning to Kagome, he issued his verdict for the issue at hand. "Lady Kagome, you are now pardoned of all crimes accused against you. Court is adjourned."  
Not bothering to mask the glee in his face, he stuck out her pink tongue to the royal officers who were now stuttering in protest. Nyah, nyah. Serves you right.  
~*~  
Kagome was seething in fury as Inu Yasha led her out of the court.  
" Prince Inu Yasha? Prince?" she hissed as she yanked her hand out of his grasp. "Did I miss something here?"  
Inu Yasha turned around and stared at her mildly. "Oh, did I forget to tell you? Sorry, didn't occur to me that you'd care," he said, grinning.  
"Forgot?" ,Kagome shrieked, shaking in fury. "Gosh, I don't know, did it ever occur to tell me that, um.. Oh yeah, YOU'RE RELATED TO THE EMPEROR?!"  
  
He laughed as he casually crossed his arms. "What's so freak'n important about that?"  
With a reddened face and stream practically streaming out of her ears, it didn't take a genius to tell she was pretty ticked off. "I dunno. it might be the fact that, oh yeah, HE'S THE MOST POWERFUL MAN IN THE COUNTRY?!"  
He rolled his eyes as he walked alongside her. "Hey, it's your own fault. You didn't ask."  
Kagome glared at him, her face burning red. "Gosh, was I supposed to?"  
"'s not my fault. Anyways, it's not as if you told me who you were, Lady Kagome."  
"Ah, shut up."  
~*~  
"Elder sistor?"  
Kagura smiled down on her younger sistor as she placed a cool cloth on her burning forehead.  
"How are you Kanna?" she whispered as she brushed her younger sistor's long hair.  
Her younger sister smiled weakly up at her as she whispered, "Elder sister."  
Fate had been cruel to her younger sister. Every hair on her young head had turned white from the pure agony of the disease. Her face, that had once been radiant and full of child love was now pale, almost transluscent. Tears blurred her vision as she touched the milky white strands.  
Kanna had just been a child, so innocent. She didn't deserve this, any of this. Three years ago, her younger sister had caught a deadly plague, a plague that spread throughout all of the middle kingdom, claiming lives where ever they went. Her sister had fallen victom to this disease. She was still alive, thanks to him.  
"How is your younger sister, Kagura?" Kagura froze when she heard the voice behind her. She stood up as High Counciller Naraku stepped into the room. Kneeling down respectfully, she bowed to her foster father as she whispered, "Father. she's getting worse."  
He nodded as he placed his hand over Kanna's forehead.  
"I see. has she taken her medicine?"  
Kagura shook her head as she handed High Counciller Naraku the medicine.  
Watching him, she realized how much in debt she really was to him. When her father had died, he had offered to adopt her as his own. She owed him a great debt of gratitude for getting her where she was now. After all, it was thanks to him that she was still alive.  
Okay, so what did you think? I haven't been writing for a while, so I'm afraid my writing's kinda weird. Anyways, like always I would really like 12 reveiws for this chappie! Tanks!  
  
PS If I left you out, please e-mail me at hyu89@aol.com 


End file.
